Distributed Dos (DDoS) attack mitigation appliances have been in use due to increasing distributed denial of attacks on various services. These services include HTTP, DNS, among others. Voice over IP usage has been growing exponentially
As one skilled in the art knows, Internet attacks have been growing in complexity and have been more wide-spread due to a variety of readily available attack toolkits. Many of the recent DoS and DDoS attacks have been on SIP servers. By overloading the SIP servers, the attackers can easily deny access to the associated web-service or other related Internet services. Clearly, a new method and system is needed to protect SIP servers from getting flooded with unwanted and illegitimate requests.